This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to a system for modulating a flow through a nozzle of a gas turbine engine.
Future mixed mission morphing aircraft as well as more conventional mixed mission capable military systems that have a high value of take-off thrust/take-off gross weight, present many challenges to the propulsion system. Such aircraft need efficient propulsion operation at diverse flight speeds, altitudes, and particularly at low power settings where conventional engines operate somewhat inefficiently. Prior solutions to improve engine efficiency utilize complex and/or costly configurations, including many moving parts. Many of these prior configurations add additional weight to the gas turbine engine.